<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wilbur Keeps His Promises by Hawkbringer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534651">Wilbur Keeps His Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer'>Hawkbringer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Meet the Robinsons (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Gen, Happy Ending, Literal Sleeping Together, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Short &amp; Sweet, Sneaking Out, frog band, no dor-15, no goob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur decides within just a few hours of bringing his new friend Lewis home that he wants to add him to the Robinson family. The rest of them take a little too long deciding for his liking, so he takes matters into his own hands, in order to keep his promise that he'd be the first person Lewis saw every morning from now on. (written 7th april 2015.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lewis | Cornelius Robinson &amp; Wilbur Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wilbur Keeps His Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If I write /anything/ for these two, it's going to be in my fix-it universe where Corny is up-and-coming at InventCo, not Krunklehorn, because she has retired but helped Corny get started there after he married Franny. There's no frog-obsessed skinny girl with pigtails in Lewis' class. Perhaps even the teacher isn't on his side. </p>
<p>He has /no one/ until Wilbur shows up and watches him inventing the mind-scanner and decides to befriend him and drags him home to his family wherein the bulk of the movie, sans Goob, occurs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franny insists Lewis can stay the night and so he does and he and Wilbur spend the night holding hands and giggling and telling more and more outlandish stories about inventions and how they might be put into practice. At one point, Lewis tries to leap from the bed to get started on a manservant robot immediately, but Wilbur pulls him back down and just hands him a notepad and turns on the side table lamp, ruffles his hair, then lays down to sleep. </p>
<p>Lewis sketches and writes furiously for a while, perhaps 20 minutes, before his hand cramps and he has to take a break. Looking around, he feels a pang of guilt at keeping Wilbur up with the light and the chicken-scratch writing, so he flips to a new page, writes down only the bare-bones outlines of the many ideas he still has bouncing around in his skull. That done, he sets the pad of paper down slowly, lays the pen on top of it as quietly as he can, then fumbles at the base of the lamp to turn off the last light. Once he does, and settles down beneath the covers with every intention of staring at the starry sky outside of Wilbur's window until morning crept in, he's startled by Wilbur suddenly rolling over and catching his eye. </p>
<p>Lewis can /barely/ see without his glasses, especially in this dim light, so he can only barely tell that Wilbur has turned his face towards him. He completely misses the comedically bounced eyebrows that precede Wilbur's slinging of an arm over Lewis' midsection. "Good, you're done. Now go to sleep, bud." Lewis purses his lips at the nickname, but really, it could be so much worse, so he lets it slide. </p>
<p>"Okay. So long as you promise not to wake me up with an airhorn in my ear tomorrow." Wilbur laughs out loud at that, the echo of it bouncing through his arm. </p>
<p>"Awww!" he mock-bemoans. "But it's a Robinson Family Tradition!" </p>
<p>Lewis shakes his head and tugs Wilbur's arm up closer to his shoulder. "You'd only get away with doing that if it had been literally the best day ever the night before." Wilbur's face scrunches up, but Lewis can't tell. </p>
<p>"This isn't the best day ever?" he quieries half-seriously. Lewis chuckles, finally rolling over to face his bed-mate, and slings /his/ arm over Wilbur's waist. </p>
<p>"It's been pretty great... But no. The best day ever would be... If your parents adopted me. Because then, it wouldn't matter how you woke me up. I'd have the rest of forever to think up ways to get back at you!" </p>
<p>Wilbur patted Lewis on the back with the fondest, amused expression on his face. "Okay, bud. It's a promise. On the best day ever. Now we can go to sleep?" </p>
<p>"You won't wake me up with an airhorn tomorrow?" Wilbur resists the sudden urge to nuzzle Lewis' nose with his own. Lewis probably wouldn't appreciate that. He settles for poking Lewis in the chest with his partially-trapped hand. </p>
<p>"No airhorns will wake you up tomorrow. I solemnly swear." </p>
<p>"Good! Then yes, sleep now." </p>
<p>Wilbur yawns mightily and pokes Lewis in the chest again. "/How/ are you not yawning? Are you not even tired?" he mumbles, shifting the arrangement of his hands and head and pillow. </p>
<p>"Mm, no," Lewis replies easily. Wilbur's eyelids are drooping. He glares at Lewis with all the venom he can muster. </p>
<p>"No /fair/," he protests grumpily, yawning away the end of the word. Lewis giggles, and Wilbur wishes he were more awake so he could commit the sound to memory. Instead, he promises to himself right then and there that he'll get Lewis adopted into his family by the end of the day tomorrow. There was no way he was ever gonna fall asleep alone again, after this. </p>
<p>Lewis says something else to him, but making that promise to himself had taken up all of Wilbur's mental energy and he completely zonks out before Lewis even opens his mouth. Silence reigns and Lewis turns back to contemplating the stars. </p>
<p>Night owl that he is, sometime before dawn, he must have fallen asleep, because along with a mechanical rooster crowing somewhere in the absurdly-large house, Lewis falls out of bed at daybreak to the tune of Wilbur's mom's frog band warming up their instruments mere inches from his face. </p>
<p>The brass section is the loudest, predictably. </p>
<p>Lewis chases Wilbur, cackling madly, all the way down to the dining room, where his mother catches them, literally, by the backs of their pyjama shirts, and insists they go change into day-time clothes before coming down to breakfast. </p>
<p>They both answer, "Yes, Mom," in such an identical, glum, obedient tone that she breaks into a grin before she can help it and briskly pats both their cheeks to smarten them up. </p>
<p>"C'mon! Hop to it, boys!" and they shake their heads to try and throw the sleep from their eyes, grin at each other, then turn and scamper back the way they came. </p>
<p>As it turns out, despite Wilbur's resolve, he is unable to convince his parents to adopt Lewis before the kid has to leave, some hours later, to return to the orphanage, nor is he able to persuade them before the sun sets that day. </p>
<p>Drumming his fingers against his chin as he stares out his window at the rapidly-setting sun, Wilbur is struck by an incredibly risky-but-rewarding Plan B. </p>
<p>After brushing his teeth and tromping about the house for a while in his pyjamas, yawning loudly near every family member he comes across, Wilbur retreats to his room at around 9 o'clock and changes back into his day clothes. </p>
<p>An hour and a half later, he sneaks into the orphanage through an unlocked first-story window and thanks whatever gods are listening that the children's rooms are labeled with their names on the doors. </p>
<p>There's a 'Lewis' on the fourth floor, and Wilbur hadn't seen any others as he padded down wooden-floored corridors as quietly as he possibly could. After the first squeak, he'd taken off his shoes. He tries the door to Lewis-and-someone's room and finds it unlocked. </p>
<p>Only the top bunk is occupied, and the ceiling plastered with several posters of inventors and scientists and great minds. The wall beside the bottom bunk boasts only two - both of baseball players. </p>
<p>Taking his chances, Wilbur clambers up to the top bunk as swiftly as he can, figuring the kid in the lower bunk has probably gone to pee and left the door unlocked. He doesn't exactly want to be caught in the act, here. </p>
<p>The hair and the sleepy mutterings convince him that it's definitely Lewis, so Wilbur sinks gratefully into the thin, old mattress between Lewis and the wall. Lewis shifts beneath the covers but doesn't wake. </p>
<p>When he does, a good hour after his baseball-obsessed roommate has woken, changed, and left, the first thing he sees is Wilbur, and his instinctive, muggy smile warms Wilbur's heart. As does the way he almost immediately freezes, glancing around wildly as though expecting a horrendously loud wake-up like last time. </p>
<p>Wilbur laughs out loud and smacks the side of Lewis' arm. "Surprise! I came to see you!" His expression sours slightly. "I couldn't convince Momndad to adopt you /yesterday/ so I figured I at least owed you a visit, my /new baby brother/!" he cooes, grabbing Lewis' head down and giving it a noogie. Lewis' hair doesn't spring back completely into its original shape, which fascinates Wilbur to no end. </p>
<p>Waving and slapping at Wilbur's curious hands, half-heartedly at best, Lewis shoves himself and his self-proclaimed 'brother' out of bed only to discover, in short order, that Wilbur wasn't lying. He flits away nearly the second Lewis has all his conscious thoughts back in order, down the hall and gone in seconds, leaving the boy genius more mystified than ever. </p>
<p>After lunch in the large, single-room cafeteria, Lewis is called upon by Mildred, who has something /beyond/ good news. Wilbur pops out from behind her, clearly impatient to get to the best part, and hauls Lewis away from his half-filled idea notebook to come and see the surprise downstairs. </p>
<p>Given the small size of the interviewing room, only Franny and Corny are present when the two boys and taller woman burst their way inside. </p>
<p>After a few hastily exchanged hugs and pleasantries, Franny, bouncing on her heels just the way her son does, announces the impossibly-good news. They'll be adopting Lewis /today/! He can grab all his stuff and throw it into the car outside because everyone's waiting out there to see him and welcome him and the only thing Lewis really remembers about the whole shebang is answering without hestiation that he wants his last name changed to Robinson. </p>
<p>Mildred warns against going too gung-ho too quickly, but Franny just raises an eyebrow at her. Lewis has, despite his still-limited first-hand knowledge of Wilbur's mom, seen this precise expression twice. Both times, food was in imminent danger of being thrown. </p>
<p>Glancing about wildly to discern what in the room might be edible and therefore fair use as ammo, Lewis misses most of what Franny says to Mildred. She searches the hovering woman's face for a few moments, and decides she likes what she sees, because her face softens, looking only a little bit wistful when she says, "Oh, I don't think we'll be needing that trial period, but /thank you/ for the offer." She drops a hand onto the other woman's shoulder and adds, "Thank you for /everything/ that you've done for Lewis. We're all so thankful." </p>
<p>Cornelius nods behind her. "That's right, we are." </p>
<p>Mildred breaks into a watery smile almost more suited to a wedding than an adoption deal and grasps Franny's hand and shakes it mightily. </p>
<p>"No, thank /you/," she insists, starting to launch into her accustomed schpiel about Lewis' unique needs given his intellectual ability, but she forces herself to forgo it. After all, the wild-eyed husband's laboratory coat has InventCo monogrammed onto the breast pocket. </p>
<p>As she leads the four of them to the door, all the necessary paperwork completed, she spies what must be the rest of the family in a large and ridiculous custom vehicle that looked about as much like a car as a whale did a dog. The family that came pouring out of it, however, put her mind finally at ease. </p>
<p>With their colorful and absurd costumes and non-stop, nearly breakneck-speed conversation, Mildred had a feeling as she waved a final goodbye, that for once, Lewis was going to be the one with /his/ hands full.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heeey, I finished something! Whaddya know! :D </p>
<p>I feel like it could use a sequel, where Lewis helps Corny with some of his inventions and ideas n such-like... Could even add Goob, who was alluded to with the mention of baseball pictures, as another new brother, perhaps adopted by the uncle and his puppet-wife... Could split off some of the big family into their own 'guest cottages' and they could adopt MORE children, heck, including Franny! LOL why not the entire orphanage?? Then the plot could veer into slash territory as Lewis and Wilbur get older and both realize they feel differently about each other than they do about their other adopted siblings. Ya know, if you're into that... ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>